


Roxie's Story

by Honeyboocat



Series: The Circus Monsters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Character Deaths, Monsters, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyboocat/pseuds/Honeyboocat
Summary: Roxie had a pretty normal childhood. She had siblings who she loved to play with and get into mischief with. She also had parents who loved all of them equally. Everything was going fine until her ninth birthday when hunters finally discover her village.





	Roxie's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for a series i'm working on called The Circus Monsters. It is unbeta'd, so their might be a few grammar and spelling errors. Let me know what you think in the comments! Leave a kudos if you like it!

I didn’t really have a tough childhood growing up. The only thing strange about it was the fact that i’m a werewolf. Well, weird for human standards but normal for us monsters. I live in a pack with my family. My parents were the leader of our pack and were looked up to by everyone. I grew up in a liter of five, two boys and three girls. I had two older brothers named William and Fenris. My two younger sisters were named Alice and Hazel. I was named Roxanne but I was mostly called Roxie. I wasn’t the runt but I also wasn’t the toughest one. I was in the middle of my siblings. A good balance between the two. I stood up for my younger siblings if my older ones were picking on them. People honestly thought I was the oldest instead of my sister.  
Me and my siblings lived a good life in peace. Our parents loved us and prepared us for the world. They taught us the essentials of how to survive on our own. We all learned how to sew, cook, and to grow crops. They also taught us how to hunt other animals like deer and bunnies. My parents also taught us how to fight in case we ever got into trouble. My father insisted that everybody should know how to fight. I excelled in this skill and took down all of the boys with ease. That doesn’t mean I was always looking for a fight. I rarely fought others unless I really had to. Most of the time I just had to give someone the look, and they would run with their tail tuck between their legs. I was an intimidating little pup and everybody knew it. Most importantly, they taught us how to hide from the human world.  
Monsters had to stay hidden away from humans. It wasn’t always this way, we used to live in harmony with the humans. We gave them advice and magical artifacts. Hell, they wrote stories about us which were told to younger generations. It all changed when people started to hunt us. Something just shifted inside of them, like something changed. They no longer saw us as allies or friends, instead they saw us as threats. That’s how the hunts started too, they would basically hunt us down and murder us. Soon, they turned it into a sport to see who could kill the most monsters. We went into hiding soon after but that didn’t stop them. It helped but the hunts still happen but at a slower pace.   
Monsters hid in remote places and started to create towns. I grew up in a town that was in a beautiful valley. It was surrounded by fields of flowers and by a huge forest. It also had a huge river that we would love to play in during the summer time. The village was filled with cottages of various sizes with flower gardens in the front. The size of the house depended on how big the family was. It was peaceful in the village but that would soon change on my ninth birthday.   
It was a peaceful spring day on my ninth birthday. Birds were chirping and it was actually warm outside. Me and my family were having a huge gathering for my birthday. All of my friends were there and so were some of my relatives. My aunts, uncles, and grandparents came to celebrate this joyous occasion. It was when me and my friends were playing ball when things started to go wrong. I just tossed the ball to one of my friends, called Addie, when we heard a loud bang. It had all of us looking towards the sound in shock.   
“Mommy what was that?” I say to my mommy as I run towards her. She scoops me up in her arms and nuzzles my dark brown fur.   
“I don’t know Roxie.” She looks up at the noise again. Another bang is heard but it’s closer. All of the kids are starting to rush to their parents. My siblings hide behind my mother’s legs while my father sniffs the air. My father stands in front us ready to protect us from any harm. All the omegas and betas start to gather in a circle while all the alphas stand in front of them. Ready to fight any intruders off. The shots stopped for awhile but the adults were still on high alert. Ten minutes after the last shot, the alphas started to relax. The omegas however was still on alert, still sensing the danger.   
“Alright, I think it’s sa--” My father was shot before he could even finish his sentence. All the omegas started to scream as my father dropped dead. Half his head blown us from an unknown weapon. My mother dropped down to her knees beside my father and started to cry over her dead mate. She put me down next to my siblings as we pawed at him. Soon we were all crying at the lost of our father. My mother looked up when we heard a laugh coming from the forest. All of us looked up to see five hunters amerge from the forest. They were all wearing loose long sleeved shirts with brown pants. They were carrying strange weapons that were silver with a long cylinder. It was smoking from the end of the cylinder. One of the hunters stepped forward and smirked at us. He was wearing a brown vest with a white long sleeved t shirt.   
“We finally found you guys.~” He stepped closer to us pointing the strange weapon at us.   
“Who are you guys?!” My mother yelled at the strange men.  
“Were hunters and we finally found your pack.” He said.   
“How did you find us?” My mother pushed us behind her as the hunters slowly approached us.  
“It was easy really.” The hunter swung his gun around. “There were paw prints around the mountain and scratch marks on the trees.” He was right in front of my mother when he finished speaking. She gulped nervously but stood her ground. He reached to pet me on the head but my mother bit his hand. The hunter yelped when her teeth made contact and pulled his hand back.  
“Get out of here!” She snapped at him.  
“Now you’ve done it, bitch.” He moved away from her and back to the hunters.  
My mother hugged me and my siblings close as the hunters pointed their weapons at us.   
“Aim!” The head hunter shouted at the others. All of the fathers got ready to attack the hunters while the mothers huddled even closer.  
“Fire!” He shouted.  
It was a bloody massacre after he yelled out those words. Shots rang out and painful whimpers could be heard. I saw all the alphas rush at the hunters only to be slain by the silver weapons. Me and my family tried to run from the fire but I remember looking back and seeing it pointed straight at me. The next thing I know my mother’s limp body was crashing down on us. I started to panic and so did my siblings. We had no idea what to do. Both of our parents were shot down by these strange weapons. We were all traumatized by our parents’ death but we had to move. We all wiggled out from our parents body and tried to make a run for into the forest.   
It was horrifying, we could see adults running for their lives besides us and getting gunned down by the weapon. We kept running though even though the blood painted our fur red. The hunters noticed us running and started to shot at us. Fenris died trying to protect Hazel but she was still killed. William protected me and Alice but it was in vain. He got shot down a minute later. His body fell on top of our bodies. We couldn’t move but we heard the hunters getting closer. Me and Alice used our brother’s body to hide from them. We could hear them laughing and calling out to us. We huddled together until we couldn’t hear them laughing anymore. We waited for a minute to see if they were really gone before I peaked my nose out. I couldn’t see them so I poked my whole head out and my sister followed suit.   
Blood was everywhere. Blood was splattered over the house and grass in some sick and twisted painting. Corpses littered the ground, some of them still intact but most of them were scattered apart. Alice puked at the sight of all it and then hid behind me. I couldn’t believe that all of my family and friends were just slaughtered right before my eyes. I felt something wet slide down my cheeks before I realized I was crying. My sister sat by my side and started to cry too over our dead parents.   
I heard a familiar click behind us and then a loud bang. I had no time to react before my sister was shot right before my eyes. I screamed as her body fell to the ground. I heard more laughing and saw the hunters come out from their hiding spot around a cottage.   
“I told you~,” The head hunter smirked at me “if we waited long enough that they would come out.” I was still in shock over my dead sister when the hunters came closer to me and picked me up by the scruff.  
“What do you think we should do with her?” He smirked at me. I stared at him blankly while he turned me around.  
“I think she would make a good house pet!” One of the hunters called out.


End file.
